


Time Travel Kid Orgy

by Mono_D_Duo, Nulla_Aeternum, zero_kun



Series: C.C.C.D. [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: 90's Slang, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Content approved by SCAR, Daddy Kink, Doctor Who References, Grooming, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Porn With Plot, Prequel, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Shotacon, Shower Sex, Time Travel, Underage Sex, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/pseuds/Mono_D_Duo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nulla_Aeternum/pseuds/Nulla_Aeternum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: Jasper and Davey are flung fourteen years into the future where David doesn't seem to remember most of his time with Mr. Cameron Campbell. Seeing this they decide to help him remember much to Max's jealous dismay.(Prequel to Camp Campbell's Cum Dumpster)





	1. New Kidz on da block

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This was made with the help of Riku.

Davey and Jasper were waiting patiently in Mr. Campbell’s office in his summer home. Davey hopped up on to Mr. Campbell's desk kicking up the modest amount of dust that had gathered over the winter. His thong-clad butt wiggled on the imported chestnut desk, impatiently. 

Jasper sat in the fine black leather spinning armchair behind the desk. His naked body sunk down into the plump cushions while trying to sort his pog collection on the table, he got tired of having his work screwed up by Davey's pink covered cheeks. 

“Don't have a cow Davey! Daddy is gonna be here any minute. Just stay off the desk!” Jasper yelled fed up with the ginger boy.

“Stop being such a square Jas.” Davey shot back continuing to squirm, desperate for a good fucking. “You're just mad cuz you know Daddy's gonna ride me first like he always does.”

“As if! He just gets you out of the way so he can take his time with me. We both know I'm tight and tighter.” Jasper said with a sassy tone, wagged his finger.

Davey rolled his eyes jumping off the desk. “Riiiight, that's why Daddy got me these.” Davey gloated shaking his ass at Jasper, making a hasty exit so Jasper couldn't make a comeback. 

Jasper stared at the open doorway for a second wondering if he should follow or wait for Daddy, but decided to jump up and run after the red-head.

Davey made his way down the dark stairs, various doors to each side of him. Each floorboard he ran on made a rather loud creak.

Once he felt the vibration of another person’s feet, he felt anger bubble up in his insides. “What do you dang want Jasper?”

“Don’t leave me alone out there! Who knows what creepy things are lurking around here.” The taller one quickened his pace to catch up to the rather grumpy redhead.

Making their way to the end of the hallway, the blonde interrupted the silence. “Davey, are you sure you wanna go down this far?”

“This is why Daddy loves me more, you never wanna try anything new,” Davey sneered at his frenemy and ran down the stairs. “And he's trained me to take all of him now! Davey remarked sticking out his tongue.

Opening up a random door Davey runs in closing the door behind him but Jasper was in hot pursuit dashing into to the same room.

“Your just jealous because I'm pimpin with my LA gear light up shoes!” he said playfully shoving Davey.

Davey stumbles back hitting a leaver. A massive upside down triangle lit up brilliantly.

The boys felt the wind pick up around them sucking in anything that wasn't nailed down straight into the circle in the center it the triangle. Davey felt his feet lift up into the air and called out, “Jasper help!”

Jasper ran to his friend and gripped his hand trying to weigh him down. “It's gonna be alright Davey! I've got you”

“Thanks Jasper! This thing sucks way harder than you can.” Davey said without thinking. Jasper's face dropped into a scowl as he let go of Davey's hand.

Davey floated back into the triangle and Jasper turned to leave.

”Shnikies,” Jasper muttered seeing the chair flying towards him. As it struck him he flew back into the triangle too.

The blonde watched as the skinny redhead disappeared through the multi-coloured rainbow. Then, his own body was sucked into the void.

~~*~~

Now, Davey lands on the firm ground in the same room, dust flying up from where he landed. Seconds later, Jasper lands on top of Davey, causing both boys to tumble across the room. Dust, dirt, and cobwebs clung to their skin.

Coughing, both twinks grasp on to each other’s hands. “Davey?” Jasper says shaking.

“Dude?!” Davey chokes out. “Your bugg’n let's bounce and find Mr. Campbell.”

“What the hell just happened!?” Jasper asks tweaking. 

“I don't know but chill out man!” Davey says, getting agitated that Jasper is losing his shit.

Running back upstairs they notice the floor is dilapidated, the wooden banister long stairs is rotting and falling apart.

They look at each other as faint smiles cross their faces. Entering the study where they were supposed to wait from Mr. Campbell, they look around in awe. The once neat study is now in disarray. 

“We have to be!”

“Yea, we got to be in the future!”

“Hoverboards!” they both yell simultaneously, both raising their arms excitedly.

Mysteriously they find a note under Jasper's pogs on the desk that now as a very thick layer of dust on it.

The note read: 

“Check the drawer.”

“P.s. no hoverboards.”

Both Davey and Jasper frown as they pull out drawers one after the other, the last one has a plastic bag in it. 

Opening the bag, they find two sets of their clothes in it. Throwing on clothes they make themselves decent before making their way through the now decrepit summer home, careful not to fall through the floor.

Davey bounces on his heels at the door to the summer home, waiting for Jasper to catch up.

“This is so cool! We get to see what the future is like! C'mon Jas hurry up” Davey whines to his overly cautious best friend.

“Chillax Davey,” Jasper says as he carefully avoids some rotting planks. “I don't wanna die on this island.”

Davey carefully pulls the handle wide open as soon as Jasper reaches him only to find two men in suits with a battering ram. 

“You can't hide in there Campb-,” The black agent starts to say, but clams up when he notices the two boys at the door. With a long sigh, the white agent mutters, “False alarm.”

“Are you friends of Da- er Mr.Campbell?” Jasper asks the two agents. 

“No, we were just responding to a silent alarm we put in the building. We thought it might have been him coming back.”

An idea starts forming in Davey's head, and he pushes his way past Jasper to speak. “Aw dang it. We didn't know he was missing. We just snuck over here to try and meet him.” 

Davey starts to bat his short eyelashes and puts on a cute face for the agents.

“Come with us. We'll take you back to Camp Campbell.” The black agent says and the four walk off into the forests.

******

The car pulls up to the counselor cabin and the white agent gets out. The pair starts to get antsy wanting so badly to get to explore the future, when Jasper notices somebody emerging from the counselor cabin.

“Oh snap,” Jaspers gasps, “Davey it's you!”

Davey presses his eager face up against the glass, “Holy Moley you're right! And I'm hot!”

“I'll say,” Jasper whispered licking his lips. 

The other agent pulls open the door and ushers the pair out of the car and up to the counselor.

“Campe Diem you two! You must be new campers.” David chirps cheerfully and Davey's mouth drops.

“Campe Diem!” Jasper shoots back holding in a vindictive laugh and glancing at Davey to his side. Meanwhile David takes a more thorough look at Jasper, almost like he's studying him.

“Wow you look just like-” David mutters aloud almost in disbelief.

“Did you know my Dad? He told me he went to this Camp as a kid,” Jasper replies hastily hoping David won't ask any more questions.

“Oh MY GOD! Are you Jasper's son?!” David exclaims with a huge smile crossing his face.

“Uh yeah that's my dad. I'm Jasper Junior and this is my adopted brother… Dave, He goes by Davey though.” Jasper pushes the still shocked Davey forward and David goes to shake his hand. Something about the two new boys drudges up an odd feeling. Something long buried in David's mind, but pure innocence forces it back down into the darkest, deepest recesses of his subconscious.

“I used to go by that as a kid too! You're gonna have a great summer in the best camp on earth!” David says with his arm still extended.

“This is a load of hooey.” Davey says and storms off.

Davey stomps off taking occasional glances back at Jasper cozying up to his older self.

The ginger twink shuffles his way through the camp. The tents were a lot more run down and the place wasn’t as fresh.

“Who the hell are you?” Davey hears a sharp voice from behind him.

Turning, Davey is met face to face with a darker skinned kid, who looks to be about his age. 

“Well dude, I’m Davey.” He says putting his hands on his hips. Davey looks at the caramel skinned boy up and down, sizing him up.

“You David's cousin or something? You look just like him.” Max asked, already losing interest. Shoving his hand into his hoodie pocket.

Davey realizes that Max is one of those kids. “Uh- yeah I’m jaspers Jr. adopted brother?” Davey says more as a question then a statement.

“Yeah, alright fuck off.” The angsty 10 year old walks away, standing just far away enough from David to not catch his attention.

Davey follows him, ogling his older self. Making his way, he stumbles upon his older self talking with slut number two.

Seeing the chance, the pasty boy sneaks behind David, smacking his ass.

The older man yelps, grabbing his now aching butt. “Uhm... That was inappropriate Davey.” David blushes as he looked down to his younger self.

Davey stands next to Jasper, who was currently giving him a challenging glare. “Dang it why am I such a square in the future,” he mutters to himself, crossing his arms, pouting.

“Looks like you got even lamer with age.” Jasper comments out of earshot of David.

“Shut it Jas,” Davey snaps, “It's an act! It's like how Daddy won't let us tell people about our games!”

“Or maybe he just thinks you're ugly,” Jasper shoots back.

“Just wait. I'll have him eating out of my hands by the end of the day.” Davey grins palming the front of his shorts.

Jasper mutters under his breath, “Not if I do first.”  
~~~~

Meanwhile, Max stands nearby pretending not to care, fiddling with the phone in his hands and leering at David out of the corner of his eye. The built redhead's ass keeps drifting into his view as he remembers the way it jiggled when that new kid slapped it. 

The more Max thinks about it the tighter his jeans get. He bites his lip and thinks about what he would do if he could get his hands on David's firm freckled ass. 

Max stalks towards where the three were standing. “Well Davey, shouldn’t we be setting up your tent?” The dark boy roughly grips the ginger, who then grabs onto his fellow blonde twink. Max drags them both away, hearing a squeak behind him. 

“Max! I’m so glad you are helping your fellow campers. I haven’t seen you this nice in a long time!” David turns around, heading back into the mayhem that way the mess hall.

“Just hold on a dang minute! Where are we going?” Davey says, trying to break Max’s iron grip.

“We are going to go get this tent situation figured out, then I got a few fucking couple questions for the both of you,” Max says with easy.

Both boys seem surprised, using the F-word was strictly for adults. The way Max said it with unconscious ease made the entire situation slightly unnerving.

Walking down the dirt path, Max led both boys past the rows of tents. They stumbled to the last couple tents. Max pointed to his, which was clearly labeled “Max & Neil” in scratchy marker. 

The Indian leads the boys to the last tent that was hanging out most toward the dense forest.

“This one's yours.” Max spits at the pair.

As Max is showing the new campers their tent the dinner bell rings, echoing throughout camp, beckoning them back to the mess hall. 

Davey watches his older self-help the quartermaster serve dinner, his whole demeanour just did not sit well with Davey. David is too pure, too innocent. Something snaps inside Davey and he decides he has to change it. He has to try and help his older self remember who he really is.

Davey sneers at himself as he is served a scoop of mashed potatoes. Moving down the line he stands off to the side and waits for David to take his seat.

Seeing what Davey is trying to do Jasper also lies in wait.

Once all the campers got their meals David took a seat at one of the lunch tables. He instantly feels two shoulders leaning on him from both sides.

David finds the two new campers clinging to him and asks, “Don't you two want to sit with Max and the other campers?”

Jasper pipes up, “We don't know anybody that well yet and we wanted to meet you. Dad has told us loads of stories.“

David's heart was warmed at the thought of Jasper telling his kids about him so he relents and lets the boys cling to him. 

Davey glances around the room. Locking eyes with Max glaring at him, he scoots so his knee is touching David's. Max's eyes narrow and Davey can almost hear the low growl the boy must be making. 

‘Max is even more jealous than Jasper,’ he muses.

Across the room Max is angrily stabbing at his potatoes repeatedly. An annoyed grumble escapes his mouth, watching the two boys get so close to David. 

Neil glances over hearing the sound come from his friend. He whispers to Max a quiet, “What's wrong with you?”

“Nothing!” Max stuffs his mouth trying to avoid the conversation.

Down the table, Jasper makes a coy move to drop his fork on the dirty floor. Reaching down, he subtly grabs David’s dick in a firm grip. Jasper grins.

David yelps quietly, nervously eyeing the boy. This brought Davey and Max’s attention back from their glaring fight.

David’s face flushes red. “S-Sorry Jasper. I don’t think that’s your fork.” The man stares down at his food in shame. 

“Hm, I guess not. Well, I think I’m done with dinner.” The blonde stands, going across the room to dump his tray, where Davey meets him.

“Don’t think your little dick grabbing is gonna win him over,” Davey whispers.

Across the room, Neil makes another attempt to find out what the hell is up with Max.

“Alright Max, what crawled up your ass and died?” Neil says frustrated with Max's sulking.

Max scoffs and tries to go back to eating but Neil grabs his hand and forces it back down, shooting him a glare.

“Fine! It's those two new campers. Look at the way they're clinging to David!” Max gestures as the two boys return to their seats with a banana split they place in front of David in between them.

Confused Neil asks, “So? What do you care for?”

Realizing his mistake Max starts to stammer and sweat for a moment, before coming up with an idea.

“Cuz… cuz the last thing we need is a couple of suck-ups tattling on us. We've gotta get rid of them fast.” Max spits out his cover story in an instant, more focused on the hand Davey had placed on David's inner thigh while going for a bit of his desert.

Davey engulfs one of the whole peeled bananas in one go, getting a bit of whipped cream on his nose he licks It sensually off, showing his prowess. 

David watches the boy’s action and swallowed thickly. As he gingerly took the boy's hand off of his thigh. 

Max watched on taking his own banana back most of the way and tries replicating the smaller gingers feat

Jasper leans across David’s lap, sensually gripping Davey's cheek. He swipes the whipped cream off his nose, putting it into his own mouth. But as he did, Jasper ended up wiping chocolate on his cheek.

Davey in turn stands up. He walks towards Jasper, grabbing him. The ginger licked the blonde. Soon, the casual cheek licking went to kissing. Both boys made sharp eye-contact with the man, slipping their tongues together.

David flushes, his face brighter than his hair. Down the table, Max seethes so hard he bends the metal spoon. 

“Boys... this isn’t very appropriate. If you wanna clean up, you should do it in the showers.”

Davey and Jasper look at each other completely in disbelief. Bowing their heads they get up from their seats and start towards the door of the mess hall.

Max looks on with a smirk, laughing inwardly at their dejected looks. Soon as they had exited the door he counted to 5 and ran out to tail them.

He spots the blond and the ginger strolling towards the shower block and creeps up within listening distance. 

“..king banana Jas. A WHOLE BANANA! And he didn't even get a stiffy!.” Davey kicks at a rock on the path, clearly frustrated. 

“I know! He didn't even like it when I grabbed his dick.” With a long sigh, Jasper shrugs and said, “I guess he's just a square now”

“Or maybe you just stink at handjobs!” Davey says getting defensive about what he would become. “I know he's still daddy's favorite boy deep down and I'm gonna turn him back!”

“Not if I get him to fuck me first! I already know I'm his type” Jasper winks at Davey and his freckled face turns crimson.

The two very sexually active boys make their way to the bathhouse with Max ducking from tree to tree behind them. They undress themselves in the locker room with Incredible speed and efficiency; they were used to doing it for Daddy. The building is empty, not a soul around or so they think, and they know to take advantage when they have privacy. The two young time travelers start to make out and are so into sucking each others faces, they don't notice how the shower house has changed over the fourteen-year jump.

Jasper and Davey's hands are all over each other's naked bodies caressing and squeezing. Eventually they found a shower stall together with Davey freeing one hand to turn on the hot water. They both jump from a burst of cold water hitting their steaming flesh.

A nude Max stalks silently through the wet tile hallway, eavesdropping on the two sluts trying to take his man. Only two stalls away Max squints his eyes suspiciously in the direction of the two boys. 

“Dang it Jasper, just shove your cock inside me already!” Davey begs desperately as the “hot water” manages to get to lukewarm at best. 

“God I'll bury my dick in you, the older version of you.”

“Not if I g-get him first,” Davey responds being penetrated.

Max mutters quietly to himself. “Older version?”

“You know I wonder,” Jasper pauses giving a strong thrust into Davey who is pinned up against the shower wall. “How far in the future we are?”

“Don't know, oh yea right there, I look like I'm in my mid-twenties.”

“In the future?” Max murmurs unsure if he heard correctly. He tiptoes around to the stall right next to them.

In the middle of fucking Davey's brains out Jasper hears a wet thud of what could only be described as a body hitting the tiled floor.

Max lays back from falling flat on his ass. Cursing under his breath his hands cover his swelling dick. Jasper and Davey exit their stall their erections still jutting out from their bodies shamelessly bobbing. 

In his brain, the Indian is extremely confused. His little cock has only sprouted a couple of times before, and it never felt as needy. Being put in a situation with other two naked boys made the entire situation more strange.

Just as Max regains his footing, a voice interrupts his movements. 

“Looks like we got a peeper in here Davey,” Jasper says, pulling his small dick from the warm heat of Davey's asshole.

Both boys meet up to where the brown kid is standing, his own small cock growing by the minute. His hands covered it without much effect.

“Well Max, what’s a square like you doing in here?” The Mickey Mouse impersonator says.

“Uh..- both you fuck heads are one to talk! At least I’m not groping and hitting on David. Or sucking someone's dick in the shower!” Max backs away slightly alarmed.

“We can change that,” Jasper says daringly, walking forward quickly and snatching Max by the hair. He drags him and Davey back into their small shower stall, closing and locking the door.

The blonde shoves Max to the ground, gripping the now submissive Davey. He threads his small fingers into Davey's baby hairs. “Now Maxwell, watch how the MVPs do it.”

Max watches in virgin amazement as Jasper shoved his dick far down into Davey's throat. The ginger only gags once, then proceeds to use his mouth to make this hot piece of meat feel as good as possible.

Every time Jasper pulls back, Davey sucks him back in even harder. The only slightly darker, small balls smack hard against his chin as Jasper furiously humps Davey's mouth. 

Jaspers mission to make Max less innocent is accomplished.

Max himself palms at his cock, not exactly sure of what he should be doing. He just follows what feels good. 

Soon enough, Jaspers humping slows. Davey uses this chance to top the boy, sucking hard and fast until jasper spurts down his throat.

The room is silent, except for all three boys panting in pleasure. 

Davey and Jasper give each other an evil look, glancing over at Max who was close. He doesn't seem to know how to get there. 

They both giggle to themselves, before they sprint out, leaving Max in a pile of horny confusion. 

Gathering his senses, Max's little dick strains and twitches a bit, leaking his pearly white fluid. Actually taking a shower he cleans himself then retires to his tent with an urgency about him.

 

Back in his tent, Max finds Neil curled up on the cot across from his. Max creeps over quickly but quietly and shakes Neil awake. 

“Neil! I need your help!” Max whisper yells.

“Wait till morning Max,” comes the groggy reply.

“Come on Neil I swear it'll be worth it.” Max pleads, “Don't you wanna play with a time machine?”

Neil shoots up in his bed with a yawn and a cocked eyebrow. Groggily he whispers, “I'm listening”

“I followed those two new kids to the showers,” Max starts.

“Uh huh…” 

“Just let me finish Neil! I overheard them saying that this was the future!” Max almost shouts knowing how insane he must seem.

“Max, one of them is the kid from spooky island. He's been here forever, he just finally came back to camp.” Neil dismisses.

“What about Davey? He called David his ‘older self’?” Max retorts hoping this would sway Neil.

“You just misheard. It's late, you're tired, go back to sleep.” Neil turns over and pulls the blanket over his head.

Max yanks the blanket back. 

“Alright Neil, I didn't want to do this.” Max starts reaching for something nearby.

Max holds up an issue of Poindexter's Paradise Monthly.

“I'll have you know that magazine has some of the best science articles I've ever read,” Neil says, with a bit if cold sweat starting to pour down his face.

Max moves his hands and drops the false cover. Neil turns white as his shota mag is revealed. 

“How did you know?!” Neil yells as he tries to snatch it away.

“You should really learn to hide things better. Or else the wrong person might get ahold of it. Luckily for you I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen. And all I want in return is a favor,” Max says with a sickening grin.

“What can I even do?” Neil asks frustrated taking another swipe at the magazine.

“Use some science! Find their time machine and figure out how to send them back.” Max explains.

“What if they're not from the past?” Neil asks still skeptical about the whole situation.

“Then you can have this back,” the Indian boy assures.

“Just be careful with it… there's some really good Yotnii art in there.” Neil sighs getting up to pull on some clothes so he can row off to spooky island.

With one last resigned look, Neil exits the tent wondering to himself why Max even cares so much.

 

The next morning Max gets up early like he always does, he walks to the mess hall to get his morning cup of coffee, black. 

Max yawns as he nurses his “Fuck Off Its Morning” mug. He watches all the campers slowly trickle in for breakfast.

“Excuse me,” Gwen says tiredly, holding her own ceramic mug.

Max hears from his left and turning from his staring. “You're back from vacation already?” he then realizes he's in her way standing directly in front of the coffee maker. Max takes couple steps to the right making room for her.

Her shoulders visibly lower. “Yeah I am. Believe me, I wish it was longer. I'd kill for more time,” she laments, sighing.

Just then she notices two unfamiliar faces talking with David, upon further inspection her eyes widen and she begins to flail her arms about, in confusion. “What the fuck? Why is there a little kid version of David?!” she asks aloud bewildered at the impossible sight.

Max can barely hide his smirk as he shrugs casually. “I don't know, something about a man in a suit, who came from a blue bo-.” 

Before Max can even finish his sentence Gwen is in his face. She only utters one word, “Where?”

“On the nearby mountain. Near the top,” Max tells her, barely keeping a grin off his face.

Max watches as Gwen disappears in a blink of an eye, a cloud of smoke is left in her place. She returns briefly to throw her resignation at David before she is out the door, leaving nothing but a cloud of dust in her wake. The piece of paper doesn't even have time to waft to the ground.

David picks up the paper, his eyes dilate at the information, but before he can react he’s bombarded by enthusiastic questions and light touches from the newest campers. 

Max sneers disgruntled by Davey's and Jasper's advances. As soon as David turns to leave Jasper and Davey begin to follow. However Max quickly intercepts them from chasing after his man. 

Max blocks their way, crossing his arms, scowling. “What do you think you're doing; he's mine!” he spat out in a hushed manner not wanting to draw a crowd. 

Jasper flicked his wrist. “Please, David will come around to the hero.” Pointing his thumb towards himself. “Not you zeros.” 

“Hey!” Davey says slightly offended giving Jasper a light push. “Bet I can get him in bed first!” Davey boasts perhaps a little bit too loudly at least for Max's tastes.

“You're on!” Max blurts out before realizing the implications.

“A little competition sounds fun, I'm in. Hmm...” Jasper says placing his fingers to his chin, looking away in thinking. “Ok how about this,” he says leaning into a little huddle. “We each get one attempt and no trying to sabotage each other, deal?”

“Deal.” ”Deal.” The two boys agree in rapid succession.

“Great, I'll go first,” Jasper announces, confidently strutting after David.

Max and Davey then get their breakfast. Max sits in his normal spot, and Davey takes Neil's seat leading to a suspicious glare from Nikki.

With her mouth full she accuses. “What did you do with Neil, did you kill him!” She points his butter knife at the redhead as bits of food fly from her mouth.

Max rolls his eyes. “Calm down Nikki he's… Ah.” Max is in quite the pickle he doesn't want to reveal that Neil is checking out spooky island and that he's onto the newcomers. On the other hand he doesn't want Nikki to worry. Max curses himself internally. ‘Damn it Neil I thought you'd be back by morning.’

“He's uh…. Sick in our tent, very contagious.” Max says trying his best to come up with a reasonable excuse. 

Meanwhile with David, sweat marks line the collar of his shirt. He heaves a heavy axe over his head, chopping a thick log on the stump in front of him in half. The thud echoes throughout the middle of the woods. David rests his weight on the axe leaning on it like a cane. He swipes the sweat from his brow. David is used to cutting firewood for the nightly campfires, but that doesn't mean it's any less strenuous. So when Jasper appears behind him offering his help he obliges the kind gesture.

“Sure, thanks for the help Jasper!” David says smiling with labored breath. Handing him a smaller hatchet he points to another stump a few feet away.

The hot sun beats down upon them as they continue to chop wood, sweat beads on Jasper's smooth skin. Jasper's hands grip the hem of his shirt and lift it over his head. He tosses the damp article of clothing to the forest floor.

“It's soooo hot out here David. Hope its coolio that I take off my shirt” The boys say trying to draw attention to himself. 

“What? Oh it's no big deal Jasper. You know you can go in if you want.” David says barely looking the boys' way.

“I don't wanna dip David, I'll be fine as long as I get something to suck on after,” Jasper says with lustful overtones.

“Why sure Jasper!” David says cheerily.

“Really? Yessss!” Jasper cheered thinking he'd won the bet.

“I was hoping to spend some one on one time with you”

“Me too David I-”

“I'll get you a popsicle for your hard work and you can tell me all about how your dad is doing!” David said looking over his shoulder with a huge grin.

Jasper is dumbfounded at David's obliviousness. ‘Looks like I'm going to need to up my game’ he thought to himself.

“David I'll be back in a few minutes I need to go to the bathroom,” Jasper calls out heading away from Davids field of view.

Jasper pulls off his shorts and underwear exposing his cute freckled ass to the empty forest. He balls up his undies and tosses them out of view. Then he pulls the side of his shorts down exposing part of his V and the curve of his ass.”Try and ignore me now Davey!” He mutters and headed back to David.

Jasper returns to where David was finishing up another log. He picked the thickest log He could see and swing into it weakly. His axe got lodged into it.

“Daaaavid! My axe got stuck can you help me pull it out?” Jasper calls for the counselor.

“Sure thing Jasper. Just get out of the way and i can do it”

“Ummm couldn't you do it WITH me?... So I know how to do it in the future?” Jasper said feeling around trying to figure out an excuse.

“Good idea Jasper!” David says getting behind the boy and placing his hands over Jasper's.”Now you just have to pull hard!”

David flexes his muscles around Jasper while Jasper pushes his ass back into David. He grinds gently on the counselor as the pair remove the axe. David pants from the extra effort and wipes some sweat from his brow.

“Are you okay David, don't you think you should take off your shirt? It's really hot out here.” Jasper says reaching for the hem.

“Jasper I'm not so sure a counselor and a camper being together that way would be appropriate.” David gulps not sure how to handle the situation.

“Come on David. It's just us here. I won't say anything,” Jasp says pulling up and popping his hip to let his shorts slide down and show off the top of his ass crack.

“Jasper, I think you forgot to put on underwear today,” David says averting his eyes and removing Jasper's hands. “We should be about finished up anyway.”

David throws the last few split logs onto a nearby sled. “Let's just get this wood back to camp, want to help pull?” David asks as he begins tugging on the reins. 

Jasper huffs in defeat. “The only wood I want to pull is yours.” He mutters. “Fine!”

“I'll get you that popsicle once we get back. Oh and a belt too. Your shorts are just a little too big for you.” David says cheerfully, moving on from the awkward situation.

Jasper follows in huff pissed that nothing he did worked. The two reach the campgrounds and David rewards him with a cherry popsicle. Jasper gives David one last look of confusion and sulks off to find Davey and Max. 

After Jasper left them Max concocted a devious plan to get an leg up on his competition.

Max noticeably looks out the mess hall window. “Nikki look! That squirrel is talking to you, don't you hear him?” 

“What! Really? No.” She says before bolting out the door to commune with the small furry animal. 

Max then turns his attention to the admittedly cute ginger. 

“Well guess it's over huh?” Max says theatrically.

“What?” Davey asks.

“You know… Jasper got the first turn… and we both know he's the one who's better at sex, right?” Max says goading the boy.

“What the hooey? Who the heck told you that? Jasper?” Davey says getting riled up.

“Well I mean it's obvious. He didn't have to tell me.” Max says, laying it on thick.

“How would you know? I'm way better than Jasper!” Davey slams his tiny fist on the table. His face starts to get flushed, the red tint spreads his freckled cheeks all the way to his pale ears. 

“Well, it's not like you can prove it.” Max teases leaning back casually with his hands behind his head.

Davey hops down from the table and yanks Max off the bench. 

“Where are we going?” Max asks in a sarcastic tone.

“To prove it!” Davey says in a forceful high-pitched tone as he “drags” Max back towards the tents.

Max's lips curled into a satisfied grin Davey was just as manipulable as David. A truly easy mark for the mischievous mastermind.

Davey throws Max to the floor of his tent and begins to strip showing off his already throbbing erection. 

“Strip!” The redhead boy commands still feeling in control of the situation. He can't help but be thrilled watching the inexperienced Indian boy follow his orders.

Max pulled his hoodie over his head taking his shirt with it. With his smooth brown chest on display his hands quickly moved down to the button of his jeans. With a pop and a zip, the pants are bunched up around his ankles, but he can see Davey isn't paying attention as he kicks them off.

The ginger boy's eyes are locked onto the tent perfectly outlined in Max's briefs. His little bone twitches as the white waistband is slowly lowered revealing Max's hard cock. Davey's hands move on their own and slide the undies down the rest of the way.

Max kicks them off and goes to stroke himself a little before Davey bats his hands away.

“Let me do it!” Davey commands and grasps Max's rigid stick. He strokes up and down and watches the cynical camper’s face contort in pleasure.

Max's smiles happy to see his plan is going smoothly. He could mine Davey for all the information he needs... after a little fun. 

Davey notices the smile and starts to speed up his action. He moves in between Max's legs and listens to the boy pant and moan as his face neared his prize. He looks up into the inexperienced boy's eyes and gives the tip a gentle lick.

Max shudders at the feeling. He was still so new to the feelings coursing through his preteen body and he could already feel himself starting to get close.

Davey lets the cute brown head slide inside his mouth and works his tongue into Max's tight foreskin. He can't help but giggle at the way Max's knees wobble. With a few more well timed sucks Max is dancing on the edge off orgasm.

Max desperately tries to push more of his cocklet into Davey's mouth, but the ginger slut pulls back just enough to keep teasing him. His eyes sparkled with the same kind of mischief Max's usually do and he pulled off with a loud pop.

“So who's better now?” Davey plays with the tight brown sac and smirks up at Max daring him to respond with Jasper.

Max shoves his hands into Davey's hair and tries to pull him back caught up in a fog of hotness.

“Nope. Not until you say it.” Davey commands with a glimmer in his eye. It was taking a lot of strength willpower not to let Max go back to fucking his face, but he needs to hear it.

“You! God it's you!” Max screams and slams his dick into Davey's mouth sputtering and shaking to his very first dry cum.

Davey pulls back with a satisfied grin. He lays next to Mac and starts stroking himself idly. 

“Wow that was amazing,” Max says coming down from his high and dreamily looking at the younger version of his crush. 

Davey meets the eyes of the cute brown teen and sees something beautiful in the boy when he's at peace. He moves over and places a gentle kiss on the boy's lips. 

Max is taken by surprise but is too content to react. He starts to feel a bit sleepy, but he still needs information. He slowly moves his hand to take over stroking Davey. “Can I do it? Can you show me how?” 

“Really? You want to?” Davey says in surprise, having not expected Max to reciprocate.

“Yeah. I owe you one, don't I? Just show me what you like.” Max smiled warmly and moved between Davey's splayed legs. “I wanna make you feel better than Jasper can. What turns you on more than anything?” 

Davey blushes and thinks to himself, ‘Wow older me is lucky.’ 

“Start up here” Davey pulls Max up so their faces are almost together. “Blow in my ear and whisper something.”

Max moves his face to the left and lets a cool stream of air flow into Davey's ear. As the slutty time traveler quivers in response he whispers to him, “You're the sexiest boy I've ever seen.”

Davey lets out a soft moan at the praise and commands, “Now lick behind my ear and kiss down my neck.” 

Max moves into position and Davey cranes his neck to give him access. Max's tongue slides along the soft pale skin making Davey squirm in place. 

“Where else?” Max asked.

Davey's fingers trail up to a specific spot on his stomach, “Rub me here.”

Max complies and watches as Davey gasps at the stroking of his sensitive spot.

“Oh god M-Max! Alright lick my dick! Right under the head!” Davey cried.

Max moves down, but right before his tongue makes contact the tent flaps are thrown open and the two boys scramble apart, neither erection starting to wilt. 

Entering the tent, Jasper stomps over and flops on the bed pulling a pillow over his face and screaming, “How are you this clueless?! Can't you take a hint?”

His eyes flick between the two nude bodies, but he shrugs not really caring what Max and Davey were up to.

Davey giggles and hops up from the bed. “You just need to take a more direct approach. He's mine.” 

Davey winks and heads out through the flaps after pulling in his camp uniform. He wished he had gotten to finish with Max, but he had a future to fix.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steam billows from the counselors cabin’s private bathroom as David exited with a white towel around his waist. He sighs completely relaxed from his hot shower. The B.O. he worked up from chopping before was frankly offensive but now he is clean, his skin still pink. 

The tall red-head enters his room to dress and his jaw drops in shock. Little Davey is sprawled out on his bed in nothing but tight white underwear that prominently is showing off his tent, trying to look as sexy as possible. The scent of debauchery and sin from with Max still lingers on his body.

The two gingers locked eyes, Davey's are filled with a lustful glaze while David's are wide, almost having a scared look in them.

“Davey, what are you doing here!?” he yells flabbergasted at the situation. “Put some clothes on and leave please,” David begs standing in front of the bed. 

Davey moves to a sitting position, swinging his legs off the bed. “If I don't?” He asks placing his finger under his lip, trying to look cute.

An exacerbated huff leaves David's lungs. “Davey please leave.” he motions towards the door.

Davey ignores his future self plea, instead lunging for his towel. His little hands pull the cloth off David.

Davey takes in the view, being very happy with his future equipment. Long, decent girth well groomed and proportional to his large heavy balls. Davey wants nothing more than to drain them dry. 

David quickly snatches the towel back trying to make himself decent for the slutty child in front of him.

To Be Continued.


	2. Power plays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might finish this at some point

“Davey, you really need to leave!” David said, trying to re-wrap his towel around his waist while scolding the smaller redhead. He tried not to notice the obvious bulge in the child’s underwear.

“Come on, Camp-man,” Davey said, crawling on all-fours, facing away from the man. “Don’t knock it until you try it.” He hooked his thumbs into his tighty-whities and lowered them, showing the tops of his soft, round ass-cheeks.

David flushed, struggling to find words. “Davey!” He shouted, finally beginning to lose his temper. Davey didn’t pay any attention to him, slipping his underwear off his ankles and letting them fall to the floor.

“Oops.” He said, sitting back and wrapping his fist around his small cock. “My bad.” He reached out and ran his hand along the outline of David’s manhood in the towel. The man recoiled from the naked boy, leaving his towel where it was with nothing to hide his half-hard mast.

Davey took this chance to strike and leapt at David, knocking the man to the ground. He straddled his hips, lining their cocks against one another, stroking furiously to get the man to harden completely. He smiles, wondering what sort of naughty things he’d be able to get up to when his own little cocklet grew into the man’s weapon before him.

Davey edged his way forward so he was sitting on David’s stomach. He reached behind slotted the length of David’s cock between his cheeks, letting the warmth of his body speak for itself.

“I’ve almost got him!” Davey thinks, prematurely basking in his victory.

“That is enough!” David bellowed, standing straight and knocking Davey on his butt with a thump.

“Owie” Davey mumbled, hoping his money-maker wasn’t at all damaged.

David pulled the towel around his waist again and grabbed Davey by the arm. “I am going to have to call your father about your behaviour, Davey!”

Davey was stunned. How could he have grown into such a prude? Refusing a tight ass when it was literally throwing itself at you? It was ridiculous.

He pulled away and fell to his knees. “Please don’t!” He cried fake tears. “I’ll do anything you want. I don’t wanna be sent away again!”

David felt his heart shatter. Could he really endanger this child’s chances of growing up with a stable family? He decided that he wouldn’t, couldn’t do it. He sighed.

“Just put your clothes on and leave, and I won’t say a word of this to anyone.” David said, walking away and finally putting some pants on.

“Okay.” Davey squeaked. Pulling his underwear back on and leaving the cabin.

\---

Max watches Davey leave David’s cabin half-naked and looking frustrated and disappointed. “Finally, my chance!” Max waits a little while until he starts approaching the door.

Max knocks at the door while calming himself down as the nerves got to him. Awaiting David he tries making himself look scared; while running lines over in his head.

David opens the door to see Max seeming to look scared, “Max, you ok?” he says in a stern voice while trying to forget what has already happened in the night. 

Max puts on a voice “S-sorry to bother you so late, but I can’t sleep in my tent I’m scared, I was thinking about what could be in the forest and now I've got myself all worked up.” Max mumbles trying to put on a scared voice.

David stands strong in his pyjamas still flustered from the experience with Davey. “Oh Max.” David cooed. There are no monsters out there, this camp has been around since I was a kid and I've never heard of a camper being attacked by an animal, now go back to bed, Neil’s there too.” David says strongly not wanting any more company to calm his mind, closing the door; leaning against it sliding down with a sigh.

Max stands shocked for a moment at how bluntly he was dealt with. Hearing the slight thud David made as he leaned against the door, he realised he still could be heard by David.

Max curls up on the floor right outside the door and forces himself to cry, whimpering and sniffing loudly making sure David would hear. After a few seconds Max hears a small thump and a louder sigh. 

David opens the door “Fine!, you can stay the night but just go straight to sleep” David agitatedly gives in knowing Max was pulling on the heart strings. “You can sleep on the sofa; your small enough to lay across it without being uncomfortable” 

“Can you sit with me until I fall asleep, I'll just get creeped out again if you go.” Max says while wiping away his crocodile tears. 

“Y-yes fine” David sighs, just giving up resisting at this point. “The sooner the better so I can go to bed.’ David sits on the sofa as Max climbs on. “Now close your eyes can go to sleep”

As Max climbs on the sofa and rests his head on Davids leg while placing arm above his head resting it over Davids crotch, keeping his eyes close to seem innocent. David sits his head leaning back trying to fall asleep himself; ignoring maxes movement believing he's not like the Davey and Jasper. 

Max slowly moves more and more onto Davids lap putting his head and face closer to David's crotch, keeping his eyes closed to seem asleeps. Max can’t help but get turned on after feeling the heat arise from his crush’s crotch, as a little tent appears on Max's pyjama shorts.

“I've never been this close to him” thinking to himself, Max reaches out and takes hold of Davids cock squeezing it through Davids pyjamas; keeping his eyes closed to seem asleep

David sits up immediately after feeling a small hand wrap around his cock, looking down seeing Max’s face right in his crotch with his hand holding his cock like teddy. “No surely Max isn’t like the other two” he thinks as he tries and moves his hand and face away.

Noticing the tent in Max’s shorts and his eyelids twitching, David see he’s fake sleeping “MAX! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!” Enraged after being fooled again and seeing Max is just as bad as Davey and Jasper.

Max sits up “WHAT WHAT!” Pretending he just woke up.

“Don’t what me!, You know what you were doing” David bellows out as he stands up letting Max collapse back on the sofa behind him.

“I don’t know what your on about I-I was asleep on your leg a-a-and you shouted at me.” Stuttering as he tries to think of his next sentence, “Yeah fake sleeping; with your face in my crotch and your hand grabbing my thing”

“No I-I uh”

“Stop lying, just look at your shorts” Max looks down seeing his own tent then looks back up swallowing as his face turns white. “I'm going to bed; Now stay on the sofa and go to bed” 

Max goes to follow David “But Dav..”

“NO MAX!; Stop it just Stop it” David shouts as he slams his bedroom door, laying on his bed thinking “he’s just as sick as Davey and Jasper” 

Max left standing shocked at how enraged David was. Max lays on the sofa split between two decisions “Have I gone to far, no, no I’ve come too far to quit, otherwise Davey and Jasper would steal him and i would be left in an awkward position, David will be mine.” he lays commanding himself before he falls asleep.

The following morning, Max, Davey and Jasper convene in the latter pair’s tent.

“So none of us broke him.” Jasper said. “You totally suck when you grow up, Davey.”

“Yeah…” The redhead admitted.

“Guys, I think it’s time for a tactical truce.” Max chimed in. The other two looked at him, frowns on their faces. “He’s clearly not going to do it if we all try separately, but together, if we really push his buttons in a coordinated effort, we could get him!”

Jasper sighed. “He’s probably right.” Jasper sighed. “He knows you better than you know yourself.”

“Come on, we need to come up with a game plan.” Max said, pulling out a board and a marker.

The three kids went over their plan for tonight. Max struck the dry erase board with a ruler and snapped the two time traveler out of a daze. “So as David gives his usual late night stories in his cabin, Davey you sneak into his room and unlock the window, then when David makes sure we all leave, we wait for him to take his shower before bed, then we sneak into his room." Max again smacked, the crude drawing on the board to help illustrate his plan.

"We get naked and put our clothes under the bed where Davey will wait, Jasper you'll wait behind the bathroom door and I'll wait behind his bedroom door. When, he comes in from the bathroom into his bedroom, after he sits on the bed, Davey you would sneak out the other side of the bed and pull him back and hold him down, I would come out and sit on his chest, allowing Davey and Jasper to take down his towel and have your way with him while I keep him quite.” Max explained as their stomachs collectively growled. 

They all eagerly ran to the mess hall, they are going to need for energy for tonight. 

After breakfast, David had pushed the memories of the night before to the back of his mind, much to the chagrin of his cock, which begged him to touch it to the thoughts of Jasper, Davey and Max. But he couldn’t, not with Max, who needed a positive role model, nor with Jasper and Davey, whose father was his childhood friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just ask in the comments if you want to join Scar.

**Author's Note:**

> I might not finish this but I put way too much time and effort into this not to publish. I hope you all enjoy especially you Yotnii your artwork has been a great source of inspiration, thank you.
> 
> Want to collaborate with the lovely people who helped make this fiction what it is? Then join S.C.A.R.’s discord server at https://discord.gg/cAXwN9D
> 
> Please be sure to leave a kudos and check out our other sinful fictions and collaborations in our collection here on Ao3.


End file.
